


History Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 321: History of MagicBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Уроки истории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415433) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)



> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 321: History of Magic
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

History Lessons

~

“Nice digs,” said Ron upon entering Harry’s quarters. “I’m rethinking retail.”

Hermione sighed. “You don’t have the temperament to teach.” She hugged Harry hello. “Plus, aren’t all the positions taken?”

Harry grinned. “Minerva says she needs help with History of Magic.” 

Ron made a face. “Never mind, retail’s fine.” 

Laughing, Harry led them to a sofa positioned by a table loaded with pastries. “You can tell me all about business while we eat.” 

Ron perked up when he saw the food. “Damn. You’re sure I can’t split the Quidditch coach position with you?” 

“Sorry, mate. It’s mine.” Harry gestured. “Tea?” 

~

“…should visit more often!” said Hermione, chuckling at Harry’s last joke. 

“Definitely,” Harry agreed. “Let’s plan a monthly tea get-together.” 

“Next time you should visit us,” said Ron, wiping crumbs off his mouth.

“You should,” said Hermione. “In fact—” She paused. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Nothing!” she said brightly. 

Harry snorted. “We’ve enough history together that I recognise that look, Hermione. What are you plotting?” 

Hermione sighed. “I know a nice bloke at the Ministry who’d love to meet you.” 

“Hermione!” 

“You shouldn’t be alone!” 

“I’m not!” Harry clapped his hand over his mouth. 

Slowly, Hermione smiled. “Do tell.” 

~

“I’m dating…a Slytherin.” Harry cringed. 

Surprisingly, Hermione and Ron appeared…satisfied? 

“Knew it!” Ron crowed.

“What?” Harry blinked. “How?”

“You’re pants at keeping secrets,” Ron said.

Hermione smiled. “Plus, we remember how you watched him.”

“You…do?” 

Ron nodded. “Everyone need someone to gaze at like that, even if it _is_ a snake—” 

“And it’s nice that you’ve resolved your history,” said Hermione.

“Yeah?” Harry exhaled. “So, you wouldn’t mind if he joined us tonight?”

Ron groaned.

Hermione smacked Ron. “Not at all.” 

“Brilliant!” Standing, Harry approached the Floo. “I’ll send him a message.” 

“Yay,” deadpanned Ron. 

~

When Harry returned, Ron began asking questions. “How did this start? Does McGonagall know? You two have a scary history, wasn’t that difficult to overcome?” 

Eventually, Hermione stepped on Ron’s toe, making him yelp. “Harry’ll tell us everything as soon as he’s comfortable, right, Harry?” 

“Actually—”

“Plus,” continued Hermione, oblivious, “Harry probably doesn’t want to have to repeat anything. It’s for the best if his…boyfriend is here to contribute to the story.” 

Harry coughed. “I—”

“Also, Malfoy being Malfoy, he’ll probably have things to add.” 

“Or hexes to throw,” Ron grumbled.

Harry frowned at Hermione. “Wait, who mentioned Malfoy?” 

~

Hermione smiled at Harry. “You said you called him.” 

“I called my boyfriend,” Harry said. 

“Right.” Hermione’s smile faltered. “Isn’t that Malfoy?”

Harry gaped at her. “You said you knew who it was!” 

“We thought we did.” Ron blinked. “I mean, Malfoy’s who you followed all sixth-year.” 

“Who followed Malfoy?” came a soft, menacing voice. 

Jumping to his feet, Harry hurried over to the fireplace. “There you are. Finally!” And, kissing Severus, he pulled him towards a clearly gobsmacked Ron and Hermione. “You remember Severus, right?” 

Ron poured more tea. “This night is one for the history books,” he muttered.   
~

“…that’s how we got together,” said Harry holding Severus’ hand. 

Hermione and Ron, eyes wide, remained silent. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I think you broke them.” 

Ron nodded while Hermione shook her head.

Harry sighed. “You guys, can’t you be happy for me? You know my dismal dating history. Severus is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Hermione exhaled, leaning forward. “Of course we can, we’re just…surprised.” She stepped on Ron’s foot and he winced.

“Surprised!” he echoed. 

Severus sighed. “I’ll go. Your friends need time, Harry.” 

They stood, Harry leaning in to give Severus a kiss. 

~

“No!” Ron cried, cringing as everyone stared at him. “We’re fine.” He paused. “We’ll _be_ fine. Eventually. Maybe—”

“Mr Weasley!” Severus snapped. 

“Right. Sorry.” Ron took Hermione’s hand. “Here’s the thing. It’s clear you adore each other.” He looked at Harry. “I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you do at Snape. And that includes Malfoy.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “What about Draco?” He paused. “He _does_ mean Draco, right?” 

“Yes.” Harry coughed. “No! Er—”

“History lesson later,” said Severus. “Continue, Weasley.” 

“My point is, you’re happy, and that’s all we want for you, mate.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, mate.” 

~

Ron and Hermione relaxed after that, chatting with Harry and Severus, laughing at Severus’ jokes. When Harry saw them out, he hugged them, whispering, “Thank you.” 

Once they’d left, he returned to his living room, finding Severus looking out the window at the lake. 

“That wasn’t too bad,” he said, embracing Severus from behind. 

“Indeed,” agreed Severus, turning to face him. “Given my history with them, that went smoother than I’d have predicted.” 

Harry grinned. “I guess they love me.” 

“How could they not?” Severus murmured, kissing him. When they parted, however, he was frowning. 

“What?” 

“About Draco—”

Harry groaned. 

~


End file.
